ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
Home Release
The Cardcaptor Sakura series was released by Bandai Visual to 18 VHS, LD and DVD volumes; each containing four episodes (with the exception of the twelfth volume containing three episodes). The VHS/LD volumes were released between September 25, 1998 and May 25, 2000."カードキャプターさくら Vol.1 (VHS)" [Cardcaptor Sakura Vol. 1 (VHS)"カードキャプターさくら Vol.18 (DVD)" Cardcaptor Sakura Vol. 18 (DVD) The DVD volumes were released between September 25, 1999 and May 25, 2000."カードキャプターさくら Vol.1 (DVD)" [Cardcaptor Sakura Vol. 1 (DVD) Three short, bonus original video animations (OVA) were released with the limited edition versions of the VHS, LD and DVD releases. The first OVA was released with volume one of the VHS and LD on September 25, 1998. The second came with volume ten of the VHS, LD and DVD releases on September 25, 1999. The third, also released on September 25, 1999, was with volume one of the DVD release. Six volumes of an abridged selection of the series titled Cardcaptor Sakura TV Series Selection were released on VHS between April 25 and June 25, 2001, containing 12 episodes."カードキャプターさくら テレビシリーズセレクション(1) (VHS)" [Cardcaptor Sakura TV Series Selection (1) (VHS) "カードキャプターさくら テレビシリーズセレクション(6) (VHS)" [Cardcaptor Sakura TV Series Selection (6) (VHS) Three DVD box sets were released between April 1 and August 10 of 2005 by Geneon Universal Entertainment. Two Blu-ray Disc box sets were released by Geneon; one in March 2009; containing the first two seasons. The second set was released in June 2009; containing the third season."カードキャプターさくら ―クロウカード編― BOX (期間限定生産) (Blu-ray)" [Cardcaptor Sakura Clow Card Arc BOX (limited production) (Blu-ray)"カードキャプターさくら ―さくらカード編― BOX (期間限定生産) (Blu-ray)" [Cardcaptor Sakura Sakura Card Arc BOX (limited production) (Blu-ray) CCS Pioneer DVD Vol.1.jpg|Vol.1 - The Clow|link=Cardcaptor Sakura - The Clow CCS Pioneer DVD Vol.2.jpg|Vol.2 - Everlasting Memories|link=Cardcaptor Sakura - Everlasting Memories CCS Pioneer DVD Vol.3.jpg|Vol.3 - Friends Forever|link=Cardcaptor Sakura - Friends Forever CCS Pioneer DVD Vol.4.jpg|Vol.4 - Sakura Fight!|link=Cardcaptor Sakura - Sakura Fight! CCS Pioneer DVD Vol.5.jpg|Vol.5 - Vacation Daze|link=Cardcaptor Sakura - Vacation Daze CCS Pioneer DVD Vol.6.jpg|Vol.6 - Friends and Family|link=Cardcaptor Sakura - Friends and Family CCS Pioneer DVD Vol.7.jpg|Vol.7 - Magical Mystery|link=Cardcaptor Sakura - Magical Mystery CCS Pioneer DVD Vol.8.jpg|Vol.8 - Sweet Trouble|link=Cardcaptor Sakura - Sweet Trouble CCS Pioneer DVD Vol.9.jpg|Vol.9 - Winter Wonderland|link=Cardcaptor Sakura - Winter Wonderland CCS Pioneer DVD Movie.jpg|The Movie|link=Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie CCS Pioneer DVD Vol.10.jpg|Vol.10 - School Daze|link=Cardcaptor Sakura - School Daze CCS Pioneer DVD Vol.11.jpg|Vol.11 - Trust|link=Cardcaptor Sakura - Trust CCS Pioneer DVD Vol.12.jpg|Vol.12 - Final Judgement|link=Cardcaptor Sakura - Final Judgement CCS Pioneer DVD Vol.13.jpg|Vol.13 - Star Cards|link=Cardcaptor Sakura - Star Cards CCS Pioneer DVD Vol.14.jpg|Vol.14 - Powers Awry|link=Cardcaptor Sakura - Powers Awry CCS Pioneer DVD Vol.15.jpg|Vol.15 - Realizations|link=Cardcaptor Sakura - Realizations CCS Pioneer DVD Vol.16.jpg|Vol.16 - Friends in Need|link=Cardcaptor Sakura - Friends in Need CCS Pioneer DVD Vol.17.jpg|Vol.17 - Confessions|link=Cardcaptor Sakura - Confessions CCS Pioneer DVD Vol.18.jpg|Vol.18 - Revelations|link=Cardcaptor Sakura - Revelations CCS Pioneer DVD Movie 2.jpeg|Movie 2|link=Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card CCS Pioneer DVD Movie 2 SP.jpg|Movie 2 - Special Edition|link=Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card Reference Category:Media